


Snowing On Christmas Morning

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Just a cute lil GnG Christmas fic <3





	Snowing On Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PtAtomic78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtAtomic78/gifts), [SassyUnicorn7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyUnicorn7/gifts), [SleepingAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingAshes/gifts), [GoneRampant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneRampant/gifts), [Lufarea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lufarea/gifts), [LilNib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNib/gifts), [Adox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adox/gifts), [drunkdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/gifts), [Duncles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duncles/gifts), [ladyofstarfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstarfall/gifts), [SuperSecretAgentQrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSecretAgentQrow/gifts).



> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, so this is just a small lil fic I decided to make for my friends on discord that helped me through some really tough times this year, so thx you guys, you mean the world to me <3 (I really hope I gifted this to the right Ao3 profiles lol)
> 
> I'd like to thank SuperSecretAgentQrow for beta reading this <3 thx heaps ma dude <3

“Muuuuum! Daaaaad! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” Yang and Mercury heard their daughter Kassandra shout from downstairs, no doubt putting the gifts with her name in the order she wanted to open them. Mercury turned over in bed to look at his wife who still had her eyes closed but wearing a smile on her face.

 

“Merry Christmas,” he said to her as he gently tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

 

Yang opened her eyes, shining in the soft lilac he’d fallen in love with all those years ago. “Merry Christmas to you too, handsome.” 

 

“Muuuuuuuuuuuuuum! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!” Kassandra shouted out again, sick of waiting for the adults.

 

The two parents smiled at their daughter’s impatience. “We should probably go down there, it’s cruel to keep her waiting.” Despite saying so, Yang snuggled into the warm body of her man, watching the snow glide to the ground outside.

 

Mercury rounded the mattress, wrapping around her and blocking her view of the outside. “Give it five seconds, she’ll be in here dragging us out to go and open the presents,” he told her, kissing the top of her head.

 

Yang sighed, breathing in the peppermint cologne she’d bought him on a whim. It sucked. Majorly. “Alright, five, four-”

 

Kassandra came bolting into the room and jumped on the bed, landing right on her dad’s stomach and knocking the wind right out of him. She didn’t give him the chance to recover, dragging him by the ankles out of bed.

 

“Come on come on come on! Me and Nugget are waiting for you guys!” Kassandra growled over her shoulder as Mercury let her drag him down the staircase, banging his head in time with  _ The Nutcracker _ theme.

 

"Nugget and I sweetheart," Mercury corrected as he was dragged away.

 

Not wanting to be next on the dragging block, Yang rolled out of bed and slipped on some sweatpants with one of Mercury’s big hoodies, slipping her slippers on before riding the banister down.

 

Yang fell on her ass right into the main living room and saw Kassandra already working away, throwing everyone’s gifts into various colorful piles. The family dog Nugget was asleep near the fireplace, a reindeer antler headband wrapped around his head. She grinned at her husband, an iced coffee already in his hand and a pan of French toast in the other. 

 

“I swear, it could be negative thirty outside and you’d still have that coffee ice-cold,” she chuckled at him.

 

Mercury set the pan on the table, holding his now-free hand out to help her up. “What can I say? Should I add it to the list of Mercury Muck-Ups you say you’re tracking?”

 

Yang rolled her eyes and booped him on the nose. “Between frozen coffee and a crippling addiction to chicken nuggets, it’s already a mile long list. But don’t worry babe, that’s what’s cute about you.” 

 

“Hmm, cute. That sounds like a leading answer,” Mercury grinned, leaning in close.

  
  
“Ick! Gross parent alert!” Kass mimicked a blaring siren until Yang and Merc separated (except for a hand on her ass where the kid couldn’t see). “Anyways, I’m almost done sorting the presents - AND I made Nugget look like a reindeer!” their daughter cheered with enthusiastic lilac eyes. Yang nearly died of a melted heart, quickly recovering and shoving a golden beanie in his chest. He mouthed a sarcastic  _ thank you _ and gently placed a steaming coffee on her head for revenge...

 

She snatched the mug and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Kassandra began handing out gifts in an organised fashion, even tossing Nugget a bone to chew on lazily, but Nugget opted to sleep instead. 

 

“You excited for your gifts?” Yang whispered to her husband while Kass spun herself silly.

 

“Hmm. I guess I am, but there’s one I really can’t wait for,” he replied, resting a hand on her pregnant belly. 

 

“Oh my god, you’re such a sap,” she laughed out loud. “But honestly, I can’t wait to meet this little one too,” she hummed as she rested her hand on top of his.

  
  
Nugget barked lazily, chasing snowflakes in his dream. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” They kissed softly, relishing in the shared hot and cold coffee that mellowed out in the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I hope you all liked it <3 <3 lemme know what you thought of it :D


End file.
